


Befuddled

by Saratonin



Series: Drarryopoly 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/pseuds/Saratonin
Summary: Title: BefuddledAuthor/Artist: SaratoninRating: GBoard Position: (or card image) Enchanted Chest of TreasuresPrompt: Harry enjoys a moment when Draco has to use Muggle technologyWord Count: Anything under 699Summary: Draco becomes befuddled by a simple remote





	Befuddled

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or brit-picked; side note: this is my 20th published work on A03 - woot!!

Draco hadn’t noticed Harry returning to the salon, and Draco was grumbling at the remote so Harry hung back with a grin spreading on his face. Finally, Harry’s compassion won out.

“Power’s not on.”

Draco started, “wha - huh?” He looked up at Harry and dropped the remote as if he could hide what he’d been doing.

“You have to turn the television on before you push the other buttons for channel and volume and such.”

Draco, exasperated that something seemingly simple was so difficult, picked the remote back up and held it out to Harry who’d made his way back to the sofa.

“You do it then,” he exclaimed.

Harry took the remote and turned the television on to see _8 Out Of 10 Cats Does Countdown_ beginning.

"See this button here? It looks like the Deathly Hallows minus the cape. That’s the power button.”

Draco huffed and laid down on Harry‘s lap ready to start making magical words out of the nine provided letters.


End file.
